Spencer Garrett
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Kathleen Nolan Richard Heckenkamp |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Spencer Garrett Heckenkamp is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Garrett was born on September 19, 1963, in Los Angeles, California, to Richard Heckenkamp and Kathleen Nolan. Why Garrett wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that he spent his childhood in both Los Angeles and New York City, he enrolled at both Duke University and at Fordham University, and he eventually studied acting under Sanford Meisner. Garrett's career started in 1989 when he was cast as Sonny Brewster in the PBS anthology series American Playhouse. Garrett got his first recurring role in 1991, when he was cast as Darren Burke in the police drama series Reasonable Doubts. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Code Black, Timeless, Room 104, Murder in the First, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, Major Crimes, The Legend of Korra, Adr1ft, Iron Man 3, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Garrett portrayed Bill Lancaster, a detective who helped cover up the murder of Kyle Murphy, in the Season Four episode "A Shade of Gray". Filmography *Belle (2018) - Doctor Michael Sanford *Code Black (2018) - Marshall Barnes *Unsolved - 4 episodes (2018) - Commander Ryan *The Magicians - 3 episodes (2018) - Ted Coldwater *The Public (2018) - John Harper *Lethal Weapon (2017) - Albert Cook *Survivor's Remorse - 6 episodes (2017) - Clayton Beckwith *Dice (2017) - Network Producer *Room 104 (2017) - Doctor Dan Benich (voice) *Insecure - 6 episodes (2017) - John Merrill *Bosch - 7 episodes (2017) - Fowkkes *Our Bnb Life (2017) - Harry *Timeless (2017) - Senator Joseph McCarthy *Late Bloomers (The Chloe & Sage Chronicles) (2016) - Spencer *Aquarius - 11 episodes (2015-2016) - Hal Banyin *Major Crimes - 2 episodes (2013-2016) - Charles Hardin *Prosperity Lane (2016) - Georg *All the Way (2016) - Walter Reuther *Adr1ft (2016) - Global Information Network: United Kingdom (voice) *Stevie D (2016) - Jack Laurentis *The Magicians - 2 episodes (2016) - Ted Coldwater *Guilt by Association (2015) - Robert Vanderhorn *Blood & Oil - 2 episodes (2015) - Myron Stipple *HOARS (Home Owner Association Regency Supreme) (2015) - Jack *Satisfaction - 11 episodes (2014-2015) - Victor O'Connell *No Escape (2015) - Recruiter *Murder in the First - 3 episodes (2015) - Dr. Frank Rentman *Blackhat (2015) - Gary Baker *Scorpion (2015) - Wilson Eckherd *Almost There (2015) - Dick *The Legend of Korra - 11 episodes (2013-2014) - President Raiko/Soldier/Guard/Looker (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Darth Revan (voice) *Legends (2014) - Senator Clancy Gorman *Franklin & Bash (2014) - Jeff Lisk *Sunken City (2014) - Captain Thad Beecher *House of Cards (2014) - Howard Webb *Cesar Chavez (2014) - Quinlan (uncredited) *And, We're Out of Time (2014) - Dick *Cruel Will (2014) - Fredrick *Masters of Sex (2013) - Beckett *Extraction (2013) - The Man in Black *King & Maxwell (2013) - George Clark *Mad Men (2013) - Andy Hayes *Iron Man 3 (2013) - Rose Hills Sheriff (uncredited) *Decoding Annie Parker (2013) - David *Castle (2013) - Evan Pierce *The Truth About Emanuel (2013) - Officer Ted *Anatomy of Violence (2013) - Jim Starmer *The Producer (2012) - Glenn Segal *Hitchcock (2012) - George Tomasini *Switched at Birth (2012) - Ted Rainford *BlackBoxTV (2012) - Alex's Dad *Perception (2012) - Howard Reycraft *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Ted Lansing *Harry's Law (2012) - Beacon *Game Change (2012) - Steve Biegun *NCIS: Los Angeles - 2 episodes (2012) - Peter Clairmont *The Finder (2012) - Ed Scanian *Luck - 3 episodes (2011-2012) - Maurice *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Bill Sutton *Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - Newsreel Announcer (uncredited) *Whole Day Down (2011) - Ernie the Vampire *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2011) - Paul Keller *Conversations with Lucifer (2011) - Jack Quinn *House Painting (2010) - Adult Larry Sloan (voice) *Nikita (2010) - Senator Kerrigan *Casino Jack (2010) - Tom DeLay *The Way (2010) - Phil *Leverage (2010) - Mark Vector *The Good Guys (2010) - Mike Smith *Heaven Burns (2010) - Tom *Below the Beltway (2010) - Larry Gryder *Burn Notice (2010) - Lynch *Grey's Anatomy (2010) - Jim Walker *Medium - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - HR Executive *The Tub (2009) - Unknown Character *Lie to Me (2009) - Mr. Anders *Three Rivers (2009) - Robert Drinkwater *The Consultants (2009) - Pete *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Air Force Chief Of Staff *Public Enemies (2009) - Tommy Carroll *Criminal Minds (2009) - "A Shade of Gray" (2009) TV episode - Detective Bill Lancaster *Gary Unmarried (2009) - Edward *A Heart Too Tender (2009) - The Studio Head *The Mentalist (2009) - Michael Elkins *Bitter/Sweet (2009) - Werner *Yes Man (2008) - Multack *CSI: NY (2008) - Dr. Evan Coil/Marcell Amici (voice) *The Lucky Ones (2008) - Pastor Nolan *21 (2008) - Stemple *Baggage Claim (2007) - Rick Blass *Football Wives (2007) - Coach Hicks *Supernatural (2007) - Edward Carrigan *Charlie Wilson's War (2007) - Congressional Committee *I Know Who Killed Me (2007) - Agent Phil Lazarus *24 (2007) - Ben Kram *9 Lives of Mara (2007) - Dr. Bevington *Wicked Wicked Games (2006) - Mark Gannon *Bobby (2006) - David *Boyfriend (2006) - Partygoer *E-Ring (2006) - Norman 'Doc' Wiley *Valley of the Wolves: Iraq (2006) - George Baltimore, journalist *Close to Home (2005) - Frank Barringer *Wannabe (2005) - Kirk Jeraux *Thank You for Smoking (2005) - Senator Lothridge *Cold Case (2004) - Ben Kern (1983) *NCIS (2004) - Commander Spencer *Las Vegas (2004) - Paul Snow *North Shore (2004) - David *American Family (2004) - Unknown Character *Law & Order - 3 episodes (2000-2004) - Stephen Olson *Homeland Security (2004) - Unknown Character *JAG - 2 episodes (1995-2004) - Commander Andrew Stotler/First Lieutenant Vince Boone *Then Came Jones (2003) - Mayor Dewar *Miracles (2003) - Detective Freemont *House of Sand and Fog (2003) - Auctioneer *Carnivàle - 2 episodes (2003) - Young Norman Balthus *George Lopez (2003) - Unknown Character *American Dreams (2003) - Father Patrick *The Lyon's Den - 2 episodes (2003) - Attorney Emergloch *Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star (2003) - Publisher *Gary the Rat - 4 episodes (2003) - Truman Pinksdale (voice) *Strong Medicine (2003) - Cal Wallace *Dragnet (2003) - Roy Wingate *Without a Trace (2003) - Graham Spaulding's Defense Attorney *Crossing Jordan (2003) - Paramax Industries Official *Do Over (2002) - Mike Kujakowski *Judging Amy - 4 episodes (1999-2002) - AAG Franklin Dobbs *The Division (2002) - Charlie McBride *The District (2002) - Stephen McQuade *The Invisible Man - 8 episodes (2001-2002) - Jarod Stark *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) - Bob Fairmont *V.I.P. (2001) - Rygel *Just Ask My Children (2001) - Alvin McCuan *Lovely & Amazing (2001) - Willy *The West Wing (2001) - Richard Will *The Weber Show (2001) - Jim *Gary the Rat (2000) - Truman Pinksdale (voice) *Robbers (2000) - Randy *Star Trek: Voyager - 2 episodes (2000) - Weiss *Sports Night (2000) - Peter Sadler *The X-Files (2000) - Harry Bring *Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999) - Miles McCurdy *Touched by an Angel (1999) - William Kitchell *Dill Scallion (1999) - Highway Patrolman *The Truth About Juliet (1998) - Dominic *The Practice - 2 episodes (1998) - A.D.A. Carter *NewsRadio (1998) - G-Man *Columbo (1998) - Roger Gambles *Permanent Midnight (1998) - Brad/Tim from Mr. Chompers *Oh Baby (1998) - Unknown Character *Starstruck (1998) - Philip *The Tiger Woods Story (1998) - Hughes Norton (uncredited) *Four Corners (1998) - Unknown Character *Drawn to the Flame (1997) - Ethan Salone *Hitz - 10 episodes (1997) - Tommy Stans *Air Force One (1997) - White House Aide Thomas Lee *George of the Jungle (1997) - Male Guest at Party *The Apocalypse (1997) - Charlie *Dark Skies (1997) - Ed Hawkins *Moloney (1997) - Unknown Character *Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) - Reporter *Promised Land (1996) - Young Warren Dempsey *Murder One - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Officer *Albino Alligator (1996) - Agent #2 *Driven (1996) - Business Man #1 *Encino Woman (1996) - Bobby *Murder, She Wrote - 2 episodes (1993-1996) - Nicholas Derby/Aaron Woodman *The Client (1996) - McElroy *Smoke Jumpers (1996) - Hempstead *Family Matters - 2 episodes (1995) - Larry Johnson *The Stars Fell on Henrietta (1995) - Delbert Tims *The Watcher (1995) - Unknown Character *M.A.N.T.I.S. (1995) - Jeffries *University Hospital (1995) - Tommy *Without Warning (1994) - Paul Collingwood *Someone She Knows (1994) - Lt. Harry Kramer *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Postgraduate (1994) - Ted Porter *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1994) - Capt. Arthur Tyrrell *Reasonable Doubts - 8 episodes (1991-1993) - Darren Burke *My Life and Times (1991) - Peter Hagerty *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) - Simon Tarses *Shannon's Deal (1991) - Sean Gardner *21 Jump Street (1990) - Sean Livingston *So Proudly We Hail (1990) - Unknown Character *Dallas (1990) - Ensign Malley *Family of Spies - 2 episodes (1990) - Aide *Guns of Paradise (1989) - Lt. Hayes *When We Were Young (1989) - Unknown Character *Shannon's Deal (1989) - Unknown Character *American Playhouse (1989) - Sonny Brewster 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors